


Lies

by IamTrashQueen



Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets and One Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTrashQueen/pseuds/IamTrashQueen
Summary: Roceit angst where Roman cheats on Janus with Logan.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets and One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104941
Kudos: 17





	Lies

It hadn’t been the first time Roman had kissed another boy, and it surely wouldn’t be the last. But that was part of dating an actor. Roman had always thought of the public as most important when considering what actions he took, and Janus had gotten into the relationship with him knowing that Roman would do whatever it took to keep his self in the spotlight. 

Even if it meant keeping Janus away from it. 

Janus, on the opposite side of the spectrum, just working an average 9-5 accountant job. He still remembered Roman’s exact words when his career was kicking off. “You understand, right? It’s not that I don’t love you, but if I want to provide a stable home for us, I can’t be seen dating someone else in a different style of work.” He had said it like Janus was still the most important thing in his world, but that was the thing with Roman: he was an actor. It was his job to make everything he said sound truthful, no matter how many lies laced his tongue. But Janus believed it anyway, cause ignorance was bliss, and God, If bliss was as good as Roman? He’d take it in any amount he could get. 

That one lie turned into a lot of lies. Or so Janus wanted to think. The kisses on the magazines, the headlines on television, and all the gossip across social media. Logan Berry, a well known Director, played the role of Roman’s new boyfriend. They always looked so happy together, but Janus did hold one truth of Roman. He was an actor. Of course he could make a relationship believable, no matter how synthetic. But what he and Roman has was real, right? 

It went on for months that way, Roman and Logan going out on dates for the public to see. It wasn’t for months until Janus learned the truth. Roman had forgotten his script at home, and Janus decided bringing it in to him would be the best solution. After all, he didn’t want Roman to have to make up his work later. 

The memory was vivid in Janus’s head, embroidered in the ugliest way possible. He remembered walked onto the side of the set after spotting Roman in the makeup room. Except he wasn’t alone, and he recognized Logan’s face too easily. There weren’t cameras around, and Janus had made absolutely sure of that moments after standing frozen, tightening his grip on the script in his hand as he watched Logan kiss Roman. His Roman. There was nothing to be acting for, but Janus wouldn’t say a word to Roman. No, of course not. He willed the image away as best as he could, even though it was permanently burned into the back of his mind. 

He never mentioned it to Roman. Not when he came home that night, or when they went to bed, or even a year after that. He’d go on pretending things were just fine. Except they weren’t. Not one bit. Especially not when Janus came home early from his job only to find Roman and none other than Logan Berry in his bed. There was a lot of yelling that night and a lot of tears, and Janus had barely packed his bags before heading out and driving off God knows where.

Janus crashed with a friend for a while, named Virgil. Virgil never let Janus feel unwelcomed or let him think his feelings were unjustified. But it wasn’t until Remus, Roman’s brother who Roman had conveniently left behind the curtain as well suggest something better than wallowing in his pain: revenge. 

Remus helped Janus set up to record, using a karaoke version of the song ‘Lies’ and posting everywhere he could get. Virgil and Remus spread on their ends too, and got their friends to follow in the same line. Originally on YouTube Janus had written his story out, and it wasn’t long til Roman’s fifteen minutes of fame were up. No one was happy in the end, but that was the price paid. Janus paid the price of knowing he could’ve avoided so much of the situation had he not gone along so easily with everything, and Roman, and well Roman, he paid the price for his lies.


End file.
